


The Wedding

by Northlight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: The former students help to put together the perfect ceremony for Byleth and Claude. Fluff and more fluff.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The cathedral was restored in time for Claude‘s return. As soon as he had settled back in the familiar monastery walls he and Byleth started planning their wedding. Each of the former students took on a task to organize the best possible wedding for their dear friends. Bernadetta made Byleth’s wedding dress while Ignatz took care of Claude‘s suit with Bernie’s help. Mercedes and Annette took care of baking and Dedue and Ashe cooked the warm meals. Hilda, together with Raphael and Marianne, took care of the decorations. Lysithea and Lorenz helped the pair practice their dance which would be accompanied by Dorothea and Manuela singing. Flayn had, to the others‘ surprise, asked to be the flower girl. The invites were taken care of by Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Leonie and Cyril who decided to visit Almyra to invite Claude’s parents.   
On the day of the ceremony they both woke up in their former dorms as opposed to the Bedroom that once belonged to Rhea.   
Hilda helped with styling Byleth and getting her into the form fitting dress. Her minty locks draped over her shoulder in soft curls and her makeup was rather natural.   
Claude got support from Sylvain who was certain that he was the best consultant on looking good while the others just rolled their eyes. He wore black suit with a golden shirt underneath and his hair was styled as usual with the stray strand hanging in his face.   
The cathedral was decorated in white and gold, the rays of sunlight casting  
colorful patterns onto the ground. Seteth was up front leading the ceremony with Claude already waiting by his side. Everybody else was sitting in the rows of wooden seats adorned by golden cushions except for Manuela and Dorothea, who were standing to the side waiting to start the song.   
The doors opened and Flayn came in in a cute knee length dress in white with a golden ribbon around her waist and on the trim. She had a basket with white and gold flower petals in her hand and started scattering them on the floor beneath her.   
A few meters behind Byleth entered the room which caused everyone to hold their breath, except from Bernie who squealed excitedly. To Byleths side was Alois, taking the part of her father. He was already crying before they entered and now you could hear his sobs every now and then over the song Manuela and Dorothea were singing. They slowly neared the front where you could visibly notice Claude getting increasingly nervous. He was biting his lip and constantly adjusting his cuffs. His smile grew even bigger when Byleth and Alois reached the front, the latter audibly blowing his nose.   
Everything grew silent, again except for Alois who was crying even more now, as Seteth cleared his throat. „I want to welcome all of you that are present with us to the celebration of the bond between our queen and the king of Almyra. Never would I have thought that the boy who was never up to any good...“ chuckles filled the room at that, especially from Claudes parents. „...and the stoic young woman who was thrown into this new life 6 years ago, would be standing here today. But the past decade has been a decade of surprise and change, for better or worse, although thanks to you two majesties we are making a huge step in the proper direction, so I think it’s only fitting to celebrate here in the monastery where so much change stems from.   
So now I ask you, Claude von Riegan, will you take Byleth Eisener’s hand in marriage here today? Will you protect her and continue to fight alongside her for a better world? Will you love and cherish her for as long as your heart beats?“ „Yes I will.“ Another extremely audible sob from Alois was echoing through the room. Seteth turned to Byleth: „Now I ask you, Byleth Eisener, will you take Claude von Riegan‘s hand in marriage today? Will you protect him and continue to fight alongside him for a better world? Will you love and cherish him for as long as you breathe?“ Byleth locked her eyes with Claude‘s. „Yes I will.“ Both of their eyes were watery and their hands shaky as Flayn stepped forward to give them their rings to exchange. As both rings were securely in place the couple turned to expectingly look at Seteth. „By the power of the goddess I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.“ At that Claude lifted his wife by the hips and placed his lips on hers. The whole crowd was cheering with Sylvain whistling and Alois still completely bawling his eyes out.


	2. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ceremony continues

The dining hall has never been as bustling as today. Food was being served, people were congratulating the newly wedded couple, Manuela was already pretty drunk, bugging Hanneman to dance who insisted that it was „Not time for the ball in the evening.“ Seteth was giving every male that dared to look at Flayn the death glare and Claude was flinging peas at Lorenz. Somehow it was just like before the war yet so very different. There were no looming threats and everybody could truly enjoy the beautiful celebration. „My boy, I have to say I was surprised when I got the invite. I was even more suprised to find out you have managed to catch the heart of the one that supposedly never felt anything. But I have to say this is definitely the most wonderful surprise I’ve ever witnessed from you.“, Nader elbowed his son while Judith leaned over to Byleth: „This is his way of saying he gladly welcomes you into our family, so do I. I can notice how happy you make my son and I am forever grateful for that.“ At that Byleth just pulled her into a swift hug. Suddenly you could hear the clinking of glass. „My friends, I propose it is time for the cake.“, Mercedes voice broke trough the silence. In response you could hear cheering from Raphael accompanied by laughter. Annette and Mercedes brought in the cake and asked Byleth and Claude to come forward. They enlaced their fingers and took the knife cutting out the first slice and putting it on a plate. Claude dipped his finger into the white cream with a mischievous grin and dabbed a bit of it on Byleths nose, which made her lean forward until their noses were touching giving him a small peck on the lips and mumbling „I love you you dork.“ Claude in response just leaned back in for a deeper kiss. „Get a room already, the cake is waiting!“, Raphael called over the cheering of the audience which transitioned into laughter. Husband and wife sat back down and Raphael got to be united with his beloved food. The group continued eating cake, drinking tea and happily chatting until the sun started to set.   
As the sun started to paint the sky in hues of orange, red and purple, it was time to start the ball. Everybody went to the great hall where everything was also decorated fitting to the theme and the chandelier was sparkling under the high set roof. As the costums requested Byleth and Claude started the dance. Hand in hand, beaming smiles, they twirled trough the room. Soon Manuela dragged Hanneman with her onto the dancefloor, as well as other pairs. The room was filled with music and dancing until the sun rose again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I welcome constructive criticism as well as ideas for future projects so just leave a comment :)


End file.
